Tan Tontos
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Tras el gran "Si" de Sam, Dean se encuentra en un terrible estado del cual nadie es capaz de sacarlo. Perdido en su propio dolor decide no perder a nadie mas, en especial a cierto ser alado. DESTIEL R&R


Hola a todos!, jaja aquí de nuevo subiendo cosas. Bueno esta vez es un pequeño one-shot que hice en lugar de poner atención a mis clases jaja. Si lo supieran… bueno en fin, creo que cuando me estreso hago más cosas.

Es un DESTIEL, de nuevo, me encanta esta pareja y no muchos la quieren Q_Q. bueno otra cosa contiene lime, supongo… bueno espero que me haya salido bien.

Ningún personaje es mío, todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores y dueños.

Es una historia Slash!, relación chico/chico, si no te gusta entonces no tienes por qué leer y si te gusta adelante! Déjame tu review y tus comentarios de odio XDD

Espero que les guste!.

**O0O**

El mundo había perdido toda clase de color para el mayor de los hermanos Winchester, había dado todo de si para que las cosas no sucedieran de aquella manera, pero al final todo se le salió de las manos y sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles.

Perdió lo único que amaba, su hermano había dado el gran "Si" y con ello toda esperanza se fue directito al infierno. El fin del mundo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y la verdad era que no le importaba en lo absoluto, no si su Sammy ya no estaba a su lado.

Todos los miembros del campamento veían como su líder poco a poco se desvanecía en una gruesa bruma, la pérdida del hermano menor hizo que todos sintieran dolor por el gran líder.

Chuck se sintió terriblemente apenado ante sus visiones, se lo intento decir a Dean, le dijo que Sam estaba mal y que lo más seguro era que el pequeño humano dijera que si al rey del lado obscuro. Pero como siempre Dean creía en la fuerza de Sammy y por ello no escucho las tontas palabras de profeta.

Debía haber hecho caso, debió haber ido por su hermanito, debió protegerlo. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de Sammy aceptando un trato tan espeluznante.

Froto sus ojos con pesar, tenia días sin dormir ya que cada vez que pestañaba podía ver a Sam sonriéndole, riñéndole. La imagen era demasiado dolorosa para el así que se enfrasco en otras tareas para olvidarse de todo.

-Dean, creo que necesitas descansar- dijo Chuck entrando en la cabaña del Winchester- No, Chuck, descansare cuando lo considere necesario- dijo de mala gana, se levanto y camino hasta alcanzar una cerveza.

-Dean, escúchame- dijo Chuck sentándose en la cama del cazador, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo - ¿AHORA QUE?... Bobby regreso del mundo de los muertos y quiere castrarme- dijo el rubio dando otro trago a su amarga compañera.

El profeta se removió incomodo ante el tono del líder –No, veras… es que yo… creo que deberías hablarlo con alguien- susurro cada vez más bajo pero debido al silencio y su agudo oído Dean capto todas sus palabras- ¿De qué hablas?- susurro el ojiverde volviendo a beber y sin quitarle los ojos de encimo al otro hombre.

-Sabes de que hablo, creo que es mejor que te desahogues- esta vez Dean se puso bruscamente de pie asustando al castaño frente a él – No sé de que hablas y si necesito desahogarme correría a los brazos de una de las mujeres del campamento, ¡y ellas agradecidas me abrirían sus piernas!- grito enojado aventando la botella de cerveza al cuelo la cual se hizo pequeños trocitos de color obscuro.

Chuck asustado se alejo y corrió hacia la puerta- Tal vez creas que no comprendemos, pero creo que te equivocas Dean, no eres el único que ha perdido a un ser querido, ¡Despierta!- dijo el profeta saliendo rápidamente, no quería tener que enfrentarse a ese Dean.

Le había visto, vio a Dean de rodillas, suplicándole al cielo que le escucharan, su rostro lleno de lagrimas mientras gritaba "SI" hasta que se quedaba afónico.

Chuck temía que el líder se perdiera en ese camino, pero lo que más le hacía temblar es que sabía que esta vez Miguel no le respondería, Dean había dejado pasar el tiempo y ahora solo sería un humano mas, viendo como el mundo llegaba a su final.

-Jaja, eres increíblemente adorable- la voz de Megan le hizo voltear, Chuck sabía que era una de las chicas más… desinhibidas que había en el campamento. Había estado probablemente en todas las camas de todos lo hombres de ahí, incluyéndole.

Pero sintió su boca abrirse de la impresión, esa mujer estaba colgada del cuello de nada más y nada menos que del de Cas, el ángel le sonreía levemente mientras colocaba sus manos en la cintura de la mujer- Gracias- susurro el ángel mirando a Megan.

Chuck sorprendido pero a la vez indignado corrió hasta llegar al lado de ellos - ¡Cas!- grito llamando la atención de la peculiar pareja – Hola, Chuck- saludo el ojiazul cortésmente, el profeta capto la mirada de asco de la mujer al lado del ángel – Necesito hablar contigo. Le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca alejándolo de las garras de aquella mujer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Cas?-le pregunto sin soltarle, era extraño ver al pequeño profeta enojado y ahora era uno de esos momentos- Solo hablaba con Megan- se defendió Cas ladeando su cabeza, como cada vez que no entendía algo.

-Sabes cómo es ella…sabes…- perdió la voz de repente, se le quebró, no podía enojarse con Cas, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

El ángel había luchado al lado de los humanos dándole la espalda a su familia, destruyendo el gran diseño, cambiándolo, convirtiéndose en un luchador a favor de la paz y protección para los humanos. Tan grande fue su falta que le castigaron, poco a poco Cas perdió su gracia hasta convertirse en un ángel sin poder alguno, atrapado en un cuerpo humano frágil y mortal.

-¿Chuck?- pregunto el ojiazul sonriendo levemente. Lo siento, es que me molesta toda esta actitud, la tuya, la de Megan.. La de Dean- dijo el castaño bajando la mirada - ¿Dean?- susurro el ex-ángel mirando hacia la cabaña del mencionado.

-Sí, está muy…deprimido- dijo el profeta mirando a Cas – Es lógico, Sam era su vida- susurro, antes de que Chuck pudiera decir algo mas, vio como el ojiazul le dejaba caminando hacia la cabaña de Dean.

Cas pego su frente a la puerta y jalando una gran bocanada de aire toco la puerta y entro antes de escuchar respuesta negativa del propietario de la cabaña.

-¿Dean?- llamo, se sentí un poco inseguro ya que no le era posible sentir al humano como antes, ahora era completamente inservible para calmarlo, pero aun así no quería dejarle solo. No ahora.

El silencio del lugar era incomodo y Cas al ya ser un humano podía sentir el pesado ambiente que había en esa habitación. -¿Que quieres?- pregunto una voz una voz rasposa y enfadada - ¿Dean?- reitero Cas acercándose al otro hombre.

Dean lucia bastante descuidado, su cabello un poco más largo que de costumbre, una pequeña barba de tres días, unas terribles ojeras y esa triste aura -¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo el ojiazul sentándose con el otro en el viejo catre que tenia por cama.

-¿Me ves bien?-pregunto con ironía el mayor de los Winchester tomando con fuerza otra cerveza y comenzando a beber. El alado no sabía cómo moverse, temía que Dean se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba, así que se quedo callado mientras miraba sus manos con nervios – ¿Qué quieres Cas? ¿Chuck te envió?-pregunto Dean volviendo a tomar un trago . -No, vine a verte porque necesito un consejo – dijo el de cabello obscuro, ganándose la atención del ojiverde.

Cas conocía a Dean, sabía que el otro era orgulloso y jamás pediría ayuda hasta que estuviera al borde de la muerte e incluso ni en esos casos. Si quería distraerle del dolor tendría que ponerlo en la situación de que el otro era superior en conocimientos.

-Megan dijo que debería aprender algunas cosas y que ella sería una buena maestra para mí, pero no se a que se refiere- dijo Cas mirando al Winchester fijamente. Sonrió ante la inocencia del ex-ángel, pero por otro lado se sintió feliz de que alguien acudiera a él sin tener que abordar temas urgentes e importantes. Esto era mucho mejor.

-¿Quieres aprender con ella?- pregunto el ojiverde divertido y miro como el otro miraba al suelo- ¡Tranquilo Big boy!, tal vez ahora es el momento de pasar una buena noche- dijo dándole unos golpecitos en sus hombros- Pero… tu sabes que yo…- dijo Cas sonrojado y mirando fijamente al otro hombre.

-Lo sé, eres fiel a la castidad, jajaja, puro y casto, pero sabes… ¡Es el fin del mundo!, mejor disfruta de todo lo que puedes antes de que sea demasiado tarde- La sonrisa de Dean se perdió al pronunciar aquellas palabras.

El silencio volvió a reinar el lugar y el ángel empezó a pensar que otra cosa podría decir para volver a ver a Dean sonriendo- ¿Crees que deba estar con Megan?- pregunto nervioso mirando al rubio a su lado.

-Es una mujer preciosa y experimentada, podrá enseñarte muchas cosas pero no creo que deba ser tu primera vez- dijo Dean mirando a Cas directamente, por encima de su hombro- No soy romántico ni nada de eso, pero deberías encontrar a alguien a quien en realidad quieras, ya después puedes meterte con cualquiera- dijo interrumpiéndose para tomar un trago de cerveza.

-¿Así lo hiciste tu?- la pregunta del ex-ángel le hizo rememorar aquella vez- No, pero Sam solía decir que así era mucho mejor, el si era un tonto romántico jaja- dijo Dean acariciándose el cabello.

-¿Tu me lo recomiendas?- Cas estaba bastante interesado, le gustaba conocer más cosas acerca de los hermanos Winchester por los que dejo todo- No lo sé, si te va el romanticismo está bien, si no entonces busca a Megan, pero te recuerdo que el tiempo se nos acaba y tienes que disfrutar todo, ¿De acuerdo? – le dijo como si el ángel fuera un pequeño niño al cual tenía que guiar por las calles obscuras.

-No sé si soy romántico, además, no se esperar nada en ese aspecto. ¿Por qué sientes esa necesidad de estar con otro ser humano?- pregunto el ojiazul mirando detenidamente al mayor de los Winchester.

-Es eso Cas, una necesidad, la necesidad de sentir el calor de otro, ya sabes, ese cosquilleo que se extiende por tu cuerpo. Esas sensaciones son geniales Cas, deberías intentarlo- dijo Dean sonriendo, parecía recordar esas noches en las que buscaba el calor de otro cuerpo.

Cas miro distraídamente al hombre junto a él – Jamás he sentido ese cosquilleo del que hablas, ni tengo necesidad de sentir calor. Con mi calor puedo sobrevivir – dijo el ex-ángel confundido.

El humano sonrío y negó con la cabeza lentamente- Sabes, mejor si acepta y podrás comprender a lo me refiero- dijo poniéndose de pie y tomar otra cerveza – No creo que debas seguir bebiendo así- dijo Cas mirando como el Winchester le ignoraba- ¿Que me puede suceder?- dijo Dean avanzando con dificultad.

El alado corrió y tomo al ojiverde antes de que se callera- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el ex-ángel tomando a Dean entre sus brazos, pero el otro no le contesto, dejo caer su cerveza y sus manos rodearon el cuerpo del ojiazul.

-¿Dean?- pregunto con un poco de angustia, no sabía qué hacer, tenia al hermano mayor entre sus brazos y el peso del humano le hacia encorvarse hasta que cayó al suelo con el otro encima- ¿Dean?- volvió a llamarlo y con cuidado le acaricio el cabello rubio al otro.

- Lo siento… solo…déjame quedarme así, un minuto más- dijo Dean ferrándose aun mas a los hombros de Cas, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelinegro. Ninguno dijo nada, se quedaron quietos, uno intentando olvidarse de todo y el otro intentando ayudar, brindarle el apoyo que necesitaba su amigo.

Dean había dejado de pensar, solo sentía la mano de Cas sobre sus cabellos y la otra en su espalda, sentía el acompasado latido del corazón de su guardián. Ahora le parecía tan frágil, como otro humano. El mayor de los Winchester sabia todo lo que había hecho el ex-ángel por ellos, recordaba su forma, su fuerza sobrenatural y ahora le daba tanta tristeza saber que Cas ni siquiera era capaz de aguantarle. Su cuerpo ahora frágil. Un cuerpo que podría morir.

Ese solo pensamiento le hizo temblar, había perdido todo, lo único que le quedaba era aquel hombre de ojos profundamente azules, sin saber porque apretó más su abrazo y llevo sus labios a la unión del cuello y el hombro. Beso lentamente intentando controlar sus ansias.

Sintió como Cas se tensaba un poco pero no le aparto sino que siguió acariciando sus cabellos, Dean sonrío y separo un poco su cabeza, incorporándose con dificultad ayudado por el ex-ángel hasta quedar de rodillas.

-Sabes, mejor no te le entregues a Megan- dijo sonriendo coquetamente – Ven aquí- dijo tomando la nuca de Cas y guiándolo hacia su rostro, ladeo la cabeza un poco y acaricio los labios del otro, beso con sumo cuidado, temiendo que el otro asustado se alejara. Tomo entro sus labios el labio inferior del ex-ángel, acariciándolo y humedeciéndolo con lentitud.

Cas por el otro lado estaba sorprendido y a la vez nervioso, no tenía idea de que hacer, solo dejaba que el otro jugara con sus labios, sin saber por qué sintió sus parpados repentinamente pesados y dejo que cayeran hasta que sus pestañas acariciaban sus mejillas.

Dean profundizo el beso con algo de miedo, no quería perder lo único que le quedaba y aunque no lo dijera daría lo que fuera para que Cas estuviera a salvo, para que los que amaba estuvieran bien.

El beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más apasionado, Dean pidiendo permiso para entrar en la boca del otro y explorarla y el ojiazul tímidamente abrió sus labios dejando que Dean le empujara hasta que su espalda choco contra el piso de madera, que crujió ante el peso de ambos.

A pesar de ello el humano no dejaba que el otro pudiera respirar, Cas sonrojado tomo con fuerza la camisa de Dean, cerró sus ojos presionándoles con fuerza, incapaz de controlarse.

Se sentía extremadamente raro, un calor le recorría por dentro y le nublaba la mente, solo pensaba en el hombre que tenia sobre si, besándole. Dean metió su mano por debajo de la playera del ojiazul, haciéndole temblar.

Por primera vez dejo sus labios y bajo por el mentón, mordiéndole un poco, notando la pequeña barba que crecía, siguió su camino esparciendo besos hasta llegar al cuello, donde hizo estragos haciendo que extraños ruidos se colaran entre los labios del ex-alado.

Cas llevo ambas manos a su rostro, cubriendo su boca, Dean sonrío ante la ternura e inocencia de su compañero, el rubio tomo las muñecas del ojiazul, deseaba escuchar sus suspiros. Sus ruidosos jadeos.

-Vamos Cas, déjame escucharte- le susurro en el oído haciéndole temblar- Per..o..- susurro el otro sonrojándose aun mas. No sabía cómo acostumbrarse a aquel cosquilleo.

Dean con lentitud recorrió su abdomen hasta llegar al pecho del ex-ángel – Eres lo único que me queda- dijo el ojiverde sin dejar de acariciar a su pareja – Y no voy a perderte- susurro volviendo a tomar los labios del ojiazul.

Con una calma excesiva el Winchester comenzó a quitarse la ropa dejando ver su torso bien formado de un ligero tono tostado, para después pasar a desnudar a su pareja, sin dejar de repartir besos y dulcemente caricias en el cuerpo del otro.

Mientras más dejaba al descubierto la pálida tez más ganas le daban de perderse en su suavidad, el pecho del alado bajaba y subía por una respiración agitada, su sonrojo se extendía por su rostro y orejas. Observo como las pestañas de Cas acariciaban sus mejillas y sin poder contenerse más, rompió un beso y puso ambas manos en los hombros del ojiazul.

-Dean…- suspiro Cas sonrojándose aun mas- Shhh… calma…- dijo el cazador comenzando a recorrer el pecho del ex –ángel con lentitud y cariño. Cas era lo único que le quedaba y no dejaría que nada le sucediera, cuidaría de él.

Un suspiro escapo de los labios del pelinegro al sentir como Dean se apoderaba de uno de sus pezones con la boca mientras estimulaba el otro, jugando con él entre sus dedos.

El cazador conocía a la perfección todos los puntos sensibles del cuerpo humano, era un experto en ello, por eso todas las mujeres le buscaban y salían complacidas de haber pasado una noche con él.

Pero quería que esto fuera especial, no por el sino por el alado, quiera mostrarle que en sus brazos estaría seguro y que jamás le despreciaría, quería hacerle sentir seguro, amado, valorado.

No dejo de estimularle hasta que los dos botones estaban duros y dulcemente erectos, bajo por su abdomen hasta llagar a su ombligo, el cual rodeo de besos haciendo suspirara a su amante.

Con mucha paciencia coló su mano derecha dentro del pantalón del otro, se sentía endemoniadamente cálido y puedo distinguir una dureza sobresaliente- Cassie… jamás pensé que te tendría así- dijo sonriendo de lado, viéndose aun más sensual.

El ojiazul se obligo a mirar a Dean, ahora mas agitado que antes- D-ean... ¿Asi?- pregunto sin entender, aun sonrojado, ladeando su cabeza haciéndole ver adorable – Si…suave, sonrojado... Sumiso- dijo Dean acariciándole su mejilla con ternura.

-No tengo miedo de ti Dean- susurro Cas aun temblando aumentándose este efecto al sentir como la cadera de Dean y la de el chocaban, haciendo una deliciosa fricción, aun con los pantalones puestos- Deberías Cas… deberías- dijo el Winchester pasando el botón por el ojal y bajando el cierre de los jeans del alado.

Con la maestría que tenia para ello, el cazador en tiempo record tenia completamente desnudo al otro, mostrando su bellísimo cuerpo, níveo casi sin rastro de vello, solo en algunas partes que le hacían ver sensual y tentador. Con lentitud Dean recorrió ambos costados hasta llegar a las piernas y tomar al ex –ángel de los muslos haciendo que arqueara la espalda y abriera su boca en busca de oxigeno.

-… ¡ah!...De-annn…- grito cuando las manos del rubio se perdieron en su entrepierna – Dímelo Cas, dímelo… ¿Qué quieres?- susurro mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, sonriendo ante su habilidad para hacer que las personas se derritieran debajo de él.

Cas se aferro con ambas manos al cuello del cazador, aun suspirando y soltando gemidos, su pareja aun seguía estimulándole, haciendo que dejara de pensar coherentemente.

¿Lo que quería?, el solo quería una sola cosa en el mundo – S...Sonríe...- susurro abrazando aun mas fuerte al hombre sobre si- Lo estoy haciendo Cas, mientras te tenga así lo hare- dijo Dean extrañado por las palabras de su amante. Jamás le habían pedido aquello mientras tenia sexo, el esperaba otra clase de suplica, pero claro, era Cas y el no es como los demás.

-sonríe… ¡ahhh!... como cuando…. Estábamos jun-tos… ¡ahh! ¡Los Tres!- dijo el ex-ángel mientras inconscientemente movía su cadera buscando mas contacto – Tu…yo... ¡ahh! y…y Sam- gimió el ojiazul.

Los movimientos de Dean pararon abruptamente haciendo que su amante se quejara por el cambio de actitud, de pronto Dean se levanto dejando a Cas en el suelo, desnudo y con una notable necesidad.

-Fuera- dijo el mayor de los Winchester, la sola mención de su hermano le hizo sentirse una basura, como podía estar disfrutando con alguien mientras Sammy estaba sufriendo, encerrado en su propio cuerpo – Dean- susurro el alado poniéndose de pie tambaleándose, aun inestable por su estado.

-No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de él, ¡FUERA!- grito Dean tomando las ropas del otro y aventándoselas al rostro, tomo del brazo a Cas y lo jalo fuera se cabaña, cerrándole la puerta tras aventarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Dean!- grito el otro al caer a la tierra, lastimándose sus rodillas y sus palmas por el terreno rocoso, se puso ágilmente de pie y toco la puerta de la cabaña, aun desnudo- ¡Dean! ¡Lo siento, no era mi intención! ¡Lo siento!...lo siento…tanto…perdóname- dijo desesperado, dejándose caer recargado en la puerta.

El cazador no dejo la puerta, era demasiado para él, no quería que Cas lo viera así, no quería volver a ser débil, no frente a nadie. Esta vez el se encargaría de todo y lo haría bien, protegería a los que amaba y no dejaría que nadie volviera a quitarle nada.

-¿Cas?- Dean separo la frente de la puerta al oír la voz empalagosa de Megan.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto la mujer, pero no escucho respuesta alguna – No te preocupes Cassie ya sabes cómo es el líder. Ven conmigo, no es bueno que te quedes aquí, así- dijo la chica ahora escuchándose un poco seductora.

Dean abrió los ojos en sorpresa, había olvidado por el enoja el estado en el que había echado a Cas. En un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta pero ya nadie se encontraba ahí, miro hacia todos lados, buscando al oijiazul, A su ojiazul.

A lo lejos vislumbro a Megan, acariciando la mejilla de Cas. El cazador sintió una ola de celos, era el momentos antes el que acariciaba esa piel- Cas…- susurro intentando acercarse a la pareja, no quería que nadie le tocara, el era suyo, suyo, ¿cierto?

Los labios color cereza de aquella mujerzuela atraparon los del pelinegro y el mayor de los Winchester se petrifico, vio como la mujer jalaba a su amante, metiéndolo a su pequeña tienda y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-No…no Cas...- susurro aun mirando con pesar la puerta por la cual había desaparecido su compañero- Con ella no, tu deberías estar conmigo…solo con..- su voz se quebró y repentinamente su visión se volvió nublada.

Chuck junto con varios miembros del campamento miraban anonadados la imagen, el profeta lo sabía, Dean amaba a ese ser y era correspondido. Por eso cuando vio al alado entrar a la cabaña del líder y tuvo su visión de ambos besándose y haciendo el amor en el suelo polvoso de la cabaña se sintió aliviado, al menos estarían juntos hasta el final.

Lo sabía, sabía que en el momento en el que Cas entro en la cabaña de aquella mujer, el Cas que conocían desaparecería y en su lugar emergería un ser humano, perdido en las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo. En esa cabaña consumiría por primera vez.

-Después de todo, ella no debía ser tu primera vez Cas- susurro Chuck mirando como Dean daba media vuelta y cerraba de un portazo su cabaña – Cas debía ser tu ultima pareja Dean y tu su primera y única.- dijo con tristeza mirando sus manos con nerviosismo.

Esta vez seguro de que ambos hombres acababan de firmar su sentencia de muerte, la cual llegaría con la figura de Sam Winchester. – Tan tontos y tan enamorados- susurro Chuck dándose media vuelta y comenzando a reanudar la tarea de todos los del campamento.

Fin…~~

**O0O**

Al fin termine, jaja perdón, me tardo en pasar mis hojas a compu, espero que les haya gustado!, ya saben que amo esta pareja jaja y escribo varias ideas de ellos.

Espero poder subirlas más adelantito, bueno esto es todo por ahora, ya saben dejen reviews y comenten cualquier cosa jaja, bueno gracias por leer y comentar. Luego vendré a seguir escribiendo, por el momento es todo.

Nos leeremos luego y sigan escribiendo fics de Destiel!


End file.
